


Captain's treasure

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Captain Hydra, M/M, Mermaid Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Some Plot, Top Steve Rogers, Triton - Freeform, Young Tony Stark, mermaid
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Steve ha cruzado los mares, con el anhelo de encontrar una sola cosa, el verdadero deseo de su corazón.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Captain's treasure

Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en las aguas bravas que revoloteaban alrededor del barco, sus manos tras la espalda, con el viento rompiéndose en su rostro, agitando sus cabellos rubios, escuchando alrededor los gritos de su tripulación, quienes rogaban por dar la vuelta, pero el Capitán Steve Rogers negaba con la cabeza.

Se asomó a la proa, viendo con una sonrisa las luces bajo el mar alebrestado que anunciaban que estaba llegando al lugar que estaba buscando.

— ¡Capitán! Esto es imposible... —uno de sus hombres se quejó, aquel que iba aferrado al timón, a lo que Steve aceleró sus pasos, acercándose a empujarlo, tomando él mismo el control de la enorme nave, había una sola idea en su mente, el recuerdo de unos ojos que no podía olvidar, de algo que debía ser suyo no importaba que.

Alzó su vista hasta la bandera negra que ondeaba en la punta, con la hydra en color rojo. Era un barco de corsarios que trabajaban para quienes sus intereses coincidieran. Pronto el Capitán Rogers se hizo de una flota completa, controlando las costas de distintos sitios, pero existía algo que miró un año hacía atrás, en una de sus últimas batallas, algo que lo dejó flechado por completo, y que se convirtió en el deseo de su corazón sin precedente alguno.

Su obsesión le hizo reunir a sus mejores hombres, pero aún ellos se sentían intimidados por aquellas olas. Sabía lo que pensaban, creían que él estaba loco, que estaba persiguiendo un espejismo, o una ilusión, sin embargo le temían demasiado para revelarse, incluso si se intentaban amotinar, el miedo de morir al menos la mitad en el intento los hacía cuadrarse ante el feroz Capitán.

El viento casi vuelca la nave, los rayos alcanzaron una de los mástiles, pero las olas que golpeaban la cubierta apagaron el fuego por ellos, llevándose a un par de marinos en el proceso, los cuales fueron devorados por el océano.

Entonces Steve lo vio, contempló las pruebas de que no estaba loco. Empezó a gritar ordenes, desde su sitio, el barco saltó lo que parecía una barrera, dónde el clima se fue calmando poco a poco, dónde el cielo empezó a tener estrellas, los truenos se dejaron de oír, y los rayos y relámpagos que partían el cielo, ahora solo eran murmullos lejanos, ante la calma que se abrió para ellos.

Con suavidad, el barco encalló en una costa; una preciosa de arenas blancas que brillaba bajo una gigantesca luna llena. Sus botas se movieron entre los hombres que intentaban recuperarse, algunos vomitaban por la agitación y el terror que acababan de pasar. Él los veía sobre el hombro al repasar el barco y los daños.

Ayudado de una cuerda, brincó a tierra firme.

—Ninguno se mueve de aquí, cuiden el barco con su vida cómo siempre lo han hecho, o yo me encargaré de quitárselas—amenazó—reparen lo que necesite ser reparado, descansen y coman si pueden, pero no se alejen, esta isla me pertenece—proclamó sin empacho.

Después de eso, se movió a paso firme sobre la arena, quitándose de encima las prendas más pesadas: la ropa quedó en la arena. Sus botas y pantalón negros, más una camisa ligera blanca, las tres ropas empapadas, era todo lo que portaba. Echó su cabello hacía atrás y miró con una sonrisa unas rocas con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, las escaló, porque lo que buscaba era mucho más valioso que simples joyas.

Al subir entre ellas, encontró recargado en una roca al ser de sus desvelos; vio la enorme cola agitarse salpicando agua, había una sonrisita dulce cuando el chico observaba su propia extremidad, era roja, parecía compuesta de miles de pequeñas esmeraldas, su pecho descubierto, y la cara de un joven que no pasaría los veintitantos años de edad.

Al verle le sonrió, cómo si lo hubiera estado esperando. El Capitán bajó hasta él, sumergió sus botas en el agua baja, mirándole con un profundo deseo, esos ojos avellana que imaginó cada noche.

—Fuiste tú...

El extraño ser le miró ladeando el rostro con gesto travieso. Steve recordaba esa noche, se recordaba herido en batalla, cayendo al mar, toda su gente le dio por muerto, pero fue rescatado, llevado a esas cosas, curado de formas que nunca imaginó, pensó que era magia, pero entre su estado de alucinaciones, escuchó que a quién le ayudaba eso le pareció gracioso. 

_“Es tecnología Capitán, avances que a tú gente le tomará años alcanzar”_

—Supe que regresaría...—el travieso tritón saltó al agua profunda y desapareció, descolocando un poco al marinero, que avanzó más, hasta que el agua le llegó al pecho, buscó a su alrededor con desesperación.

Desde que aquel ser le colocó en un bote de remos y le empujó a la deriva, su único propósito fue volver a él.

—Hey....—clamó, sintiendo entonces unas manos en su parte baja; caricias a sus muslos y a su miembro dormido bajo sus pantalones, y después vio la cara del muchacho emerger.

—Recuerdo de lo que me habló estando herido—aclaró el tritón ya estando frente a frente—dijo que le parecí hermoso, que quería cogerme, hacerme suyo...—se acercó a lamerle los labios y por instinto Steve movió sus manos, sujetando la cintura, dos de sus dedos y parte de su palma percibían las escamas dónde el cuerpo del otro, pasaba a ser el de un pez.

—Aún quiero hacerlo—declaró mirándole a los ojos—recuerdo decirte cómo lo hacían en tierra firme. Dijiste que podría hacerte lo mismo a ti si volvía—dijo recordando los fragmentos de aquellos confusos días.

El joven tritón le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y se acercó a él, asintiendo.

—Mi padre se moriría si se entera que interactué con una criatura tan vil y poco evolucionada—dijo rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

—¿Cuál es tú nombre? Nunca me lo dijiste.

—Te dije que lo haría cuando regresaras—el agua calmada se sentía cálida alrededor de ambos—soy Tony—suspiró y se relamió los labios, soltando un gemido cuando el Capitán presionó más su cuerpo pegándole a él.

El travieso tritón podía sentir la erección del Capitán presionando su estomago.

—Llévame a la arena—le pidió contra su boca, con sus alientos mezclándose.

Steve movió las manos por su cuerpo y le cargó cual princesa, le llevó fuera del agua hasta la orilla, dónde le depositó, observó la piel bronceada y la cola brillando bajo los rayos lunares, se colocó sobre él, deslizando sus grandes manos por los labios, el cuello, hasta los pectorales, apretó uno de los pezones del chico y lo escuchó jadear, bajó por su estomago, hasta llegar a esa parte tan distinta del resto.

—¿Te preguntas dónde vas a meterla? —le preguntó.

Rogers le miró a los ojos, viendo la malicia reflejada en sus gestos.

—Podría solo meterlo en tú boca...

Los ojos del castaño brillaron ante la idea.

Era confuso, pero mentiría si dijera que no tuvo siempre la sensación que eso fue lo que lo llevó hasta allí; la lujaría y el deseo, el recordar la fascinación del otro por su propia anatomía.

Tony tomó aquella mano fuerte, y la guió a cierta parte baja de su cola de tritón, le hizo apartar unas escamas, y de allí pudo ver un pene que guardado en un capullo, se alzó firme conforme el tacto del corsario le acariciaba, y poco más debajo de este, un agujero pequeño y húmedo en dónde con curiosidad, el rubio ingresó uno de sus dedos, haciendo que el menor se retorciera.

—Esperé esto... por un año—jadeó el tritón.

—Yo igual... nunca debiste ponerme en aquel bote—le reclamó tomando su rostro con fuerza con la mano libre, usando la otra para continuar alternando sus caricias entre el pene y el pequeño agujero; al tenerlo entre su mano, notaba que no era tan diferente a él, la única distinción es que al parecer el otro carecía de los testículos que los humanos tenían, además su pene tenía la cabeza por completo descubierta. Ingresó dos dedos en el agujero húmedo, que hacía sonidos morbosos cada vez que entraban y salían.

Al notar que el chico jadeaba y gemía más alto, abriendo su boquita, se acercó a tomarla en un beso salvaje, jugó con su lengua, y le mordió los labios. Era suyo, esa hermosa creatura le pertenecería en todo sentido posible.

Acumuló riquezas, posesiones exóticas, pero ahora tenía en sus manos la más bella de todas.

Bajó a morder su cuello, y sus hombros, siguió a su pecho y mordisqueó y chupó los pezones, sintiendo las manos del otro enredadas en su cabello rubio. Había múltiples historias que contaban entre los barcos, sobre el hipnótico canto de las “sirenas” seres míticos que muchos decían haber visto a la lejanía, y que hipnotizaban con sus voces. Pero si pensaban que escucharles cantar era mágico, fue porque no les escucharon gemir.

Jugó en su ombligo con su lengua, sintiendo la cola de tritón removerse un poco bajo su peso. Para después bajar a eso dónde su anatomía se diferenciaba de la suya. Se acercó al pene del menor, que parecía tener el mismo tono de su piel, pero que sobresalía entre las escamas, su boca lo probó con gusto, percibiendo el mar en cada bocado que tomaba de Tony.

Sus dedos no dejaban de moverse en la húmeda cueva, y aunque quería prolongarlo, el deseo pudo más que él. Se apartó solo para abrirse los pantalones, dejando salir su firme erección, que ya goteaba ansiosa de poseer la extraordinaria anatomía debajo de él.

Se colocó sobre él uniendo sus labios y su erección ingresó a la acuosa entrada, en un acto extremadamente placentero para ambos. Sintió las manos del tritón apretar su camisa, y sus dientes morder sus labios, al parecer Tony buscaba todas las formas de mantenerse unido a él.

Sus antebrazos se apoyaron en la arena, enmarcando el cuerpo de su particular amante, y apoyando la fuerza en sus rodillas, embistió con fuerza y sin inhibiciones, tanto tiempo deseando aquello, que ahora que podía tenerlo, no encontraba razones alguna para contenerse, mucho menos si veía a su compañero disfrutar en gran cantidad.

Podía observar cómo las caderas del tritón se alzaba a su encuentro, arrebatado por el deseo que percibía en el más joven, marcó su cuello con fuerza, le llenó de sus mordidas, viendo cómo el dulce chico se tocaba a sí mismo.

La cola de sirena se agitaba entre sus piernas, y Steve podía verlo, su amante estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo. Calló sus gritos de placer en un beso arrebatador, penetró su boca con su lengua, empapándose de su sabor dulce, le sintió estremecerse y temblar para él.

Sus propios movimientos pasaron de ser salvajes, a totalmente erráticos, el interior de Tony era cálido, completamente envolvente. Le sujetó del cabello, y contemplando su rostro corroído por el más intenso placer, culminó de igual forma, derramando toda su semilla en su interior.

Al bajar la vista, pudo ver que el semen del otro, tenía un tono multicolor, como si el arcoíris se reflejara en agua clara, contrastando con el suyo esposo, que al emerger su miembro, burbujeó en el pequeño agujero.

—Extraordinario...—manifestó más para él, que para él otro.

—Termine de quitarse la ropa Capitán...—escuchó que le pedía, con la voz algo agitada—...nuestra raza es muy demandante en esta particular área.

Steve sonrió y se despojó de la camisa blanca. No le daría descanso tampoco. Por fin encontró el mayor tesoro, y encontró su lugar desde el que gobernaría los mares, y que mejor que al lado de quién solo podría ser un príncipe del océano.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido. Gracias por leer.


End file.
